


There's going to be a flood

by Xx_jacketslutG_xX



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: FTM Gerard Way, Menstruation, Trans Character, Trans Gerard Way, ftm character, period, shark week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_jacketslutG_xX/pseuds/Xx_jacketslutG_xX
Summary: A collection of stories/one shots abou trans* Gerard way experiencing his periodThis is a project created to help other trans* and nonbinary people who are going through similar issues. Hopefully the project will help anyone experiencing dyphoria. This is not meant to offend so if you don't like it, don't read it.





	1. First period

From a young age he knew he was a boy, of course he was a boy his body just didn't agree. When he was twelve he finally broke the news to his parents, they didn't take it too well. After a year of fighting with them on it he was finally able to cut his hair and order a binder. His parents had sort of grown used to it with the support of his younger brother. But it was what happened at age fourteen that really put teeth on edge.

It had been a typical cloudy day, he went through his normal morning routine of getting dressed, brushing his teeth, and eating breakfast, before going off to school.

"Mom my Stomach hurts," He complained in the car, "can I just stay home today."

"Stop lying, Gerard," his mother hissed, " I know those kids are bugging you but there's no reason to make up excuses."

"I'm not, mom, it really hurts"

"Would you stop it already," Mikey chimed in, "you probably just need to take a shit or something."

"Watch your language Michael way!" His mother warned. 

She dropped Gerard off at the high school and proceeded to take Mikey to his middle school.

Gerard stepped through the doors of the hell he endured day after day. Despite his stomach ache his school day was pretty normal, he listened to teachers babble about nonsense, he got shoved into lockers, he ate what the cafeteria was trying to pass off as food. Finally he was home.

"Gerard, wanna come play mortal combat?" Mikey bugged as he stepped through the door.

"not today" he sighed, "still don't feel well."

He wasn't lying, he felt sick still. He dragged his school bag up the stairs to his room and tried to relax with his new issue of 'Kamandi'. He read comics for about half an hour when he felt the need to pee. Lazily he tossed to comic book aside and made his way to the washroom. Once he pulled down his jeans he saw it. In the middle of his batman boxers was a large red stain.

"Mom!" He shouted, "mom can you get up here!"

"What do you need?" She said impatiently, getting to her distressed son.

"Mom it happened," he nervously told her.

"What? What happened?" 

"I got 'it'" he gestured to to blood.

"Well you knew it would come sometime or another," she snapped, bending down to get him a pad from under the sink. "God just because you parade around as a boy doesn't mean you'll magically turn into one..." She began mumbling.

She handed him a pad and fetched a new pair of boxers from his room then went back downstairs to finish her daytime soaps leaving Gerard alone to sort himself out. 

'How does anyone do this?' He wondered that night, shifting in bed to find a position where he couldn't feel the pad and his hot water bottle would stay on his abdomen, eventually falling into a much needed sleep.


	2. This can't be happening

He was stealth at college, only out to his roommate/good friend. He had not yet gotten surgery, he had not yet gotten T. But he somehow passed as guy, so what if most people assumed he was gay? He was pansexual after all.

He was sitting in an art history lecture on a particularly snowy day, practically dying of boredom, as he doodled a little comic character in his notebook. But It wasn't just boredom that was killing him, it was the second day of his cycle and he was dying of cramps. As a sharp pain hit he began gripping the table with his right hand and bit down on his left. 

"Are you okay?" Whispered a slightly annoyed girl behind him.

"Yeah, everything's fine and dandy," he whispered back sarcastically, his period always made him kind of a bitch.

Of course today of all days was the day that his winter cold had to kick in. He felt a tickle in his nose and tried to ignore it, of course holding back a sneeze is hard work and after about a minute of torture he loudly sneezed.

A few people in the lecture hall began to rudely shush him, but that was the least of his problems. One of the many struggles of a heavy flow plus wearing a pad is that sneezing causes niagra falls to rush out of you at an alarming rate. The only thing Gerard knew in this moment was that he was screwed.

He spread his legs out a little further and glanced down at his seat. Sure enough there was a smear of blood on the beige chair and on his pants. 'What a day to wear light wash jeans!' He thought, 'damn you 90's fashion'

He sat there for the rest of the hour in panic, he did not bring a jacket, he did not have a rucksack, he had nothing to hide with. As the lecture let out and everyone left the room, Gerard sat there still bleeding through his Levi's. 

"Hey kid," his professor directed at him, "there's another class in here in fifteen minutes, do ya want to move it."

"I can't sir," Gerard said turning bright red, "I can't get up."

"What are you twelve? Saw a pretty girl and now you've got a woody?" The professor teased him.

"Not exactly," he shied, only wishing that could be the case.

"Then stand up, you gonna tell me what the hell is going on," he grew impatient.

"This better not leave this classroom," Gerard snapped as he slowly stood up to reveal the blood stained jeans.

"What the fuck? What the he'll happened to you?" He rushed up in concern. 

"I'm fine, Okay? I'm...I'm transgender is all, just...give me your jacket" 

His prof nodded in shock and confusion handing him the tweed coat to tie around his waist. He gathered his things and rushed out, not making eye contact with the obviously disturbed professor.

As he rushed out of the building in shame he bumped into a custodian. "Gotta go clean blood off a seat, some chick just bled all over a seat." He was mumbling, only making Gerard feel worse and more ashamed.

Once he had managed to shower and Change into clean clothes he flopped onto his bed. He then devoured some chocolate as he softly cried into his pillow just trying to forget the events of what he could only describe as the most embarrassing day of his life.


	3. Coming out

So far life had been going good for Gerard, he was in his mid twenties, he had top surgery in his last year of college, he now had a band with his best friends and his brother. The kid felt on top of the world goddamnit. 

There was however one small problem, other than Mikey, the band was unaware that Gerard was trans. He in fact was not out to many people, after all he had seen 'boys don't cry' and did not want that to be his fate. But he knew that if the whole band thing would work out, the guys would have to know eventually. 

The band was in a parking lot deciding if they should eat at ihop or Dennys, Gerard and Mikey, on the other hand, we're discussing more important topics.

"You've gotta tell them at some point," Mikey prodded his brother.

"Why?" He snapped back, "it's not they're business what I've got going on down there."

"They're gonna get suspicious," Mikey insisted.

"Of what? What is there to get suspicious about," he sassed.

"Well they might see the scars on your chest, or the fact that you never need to shave your face, also were going on our first tour soon and what happens when you-know-what arrives?" He listed quietly.

"Fine I'll tell them now, but your gonna help me out with this," he dragged his brother over to the group.

"Guys, mind if I cut in?" He started, "I've got something important to tell the three of you." 

"What is it Gerard?" Asked Ray with slight annoyance in his voice.

"I've got something I've been hiding from all of you..." He said slowly.

"Oh my god he's gay," Matt joked making Gerard chuckle a bit.

"Not quite, but similar. Listen, I'm female to male transgender, I just thought you guys should know." He huffed.

The guys paused a moment to take in the obviously shocking news they had just been hit with.

 

"So have you had...the surgery," Ray asked, of course a simple question to him but the Gerard it seemed quite rude.

"Well...I had my breasts removed, but I still have a vagina. Also to keep my singing voice where it's at I've never taken hormones." He explained.

"What does that mean? Hormones?" Frank asked him.

"Like testosterone, basically it would put me through male puberty, but I never took it and probably will never take it so I still have a female functioning body," he informed the naive cis people.

"Wait does that mean you have a...period?" Asked Matt awkwardly.

"Yes"

"Oh that's gonna be fun on tour" he mumbled.

"I also have a question," frank excitedly raised his hand, " if I were to say, kiss you onstage, would that be gay or straight?"

"Gay, that would be gay," Mikey cut in as the others laughed.

"Last question," Ray chimed in, "Dennys or I Hop?"


	4. Momma Ray

My chemical romance had been a local New Jersey band for quite some time, the band had a following, they had merch, they event had a record deal, but now they had taken their next step, a tour. The boys were on their second week of a four week tour and we're parked outside a rest stop for the night.

Gerard slept soundly in his tight bunk, wrapped in the blanked his grandmother had knit him when all of a sudden he was woke by something warm soaking his pants. He hopped out of bed and rushed straight to the bathroom. As he pulled down his pants he saw exactly what he was expecting, a pool of fresh blood on his underwear.

He checked around the tiny bathroom for something to control the bleeding but it seemed that as intelligent as he was, he had forgotten to bring his supplies with him. As he was just about to go into a full panic attack, he heard a knock at the door.

"Gerard, is everything alright?" Frank asked from the other side of the wall.

"No, not really," he sobbed.

"Well what's wrong? Is there anything I can help you with?" Frank offered kindly.

He paused for a moment to think. Would frank really want to hear the truth? Would be disgusted? Should he just wait for Mikey to wake up?

"Actually yeah, I...uh...could you run into the gas station and get me some tampons and maybe some pads too?" He asked, turning bight red.

"I uh...sure, sure," frank said, grabbing some shoes and wallet, then heading into the store.

When frank got back with the items the other guys were still asleep, Gerard was still locked in the bathroom. 

"Gee?" He knocked, "I brought you the stuff, can you open the door?"

He opened the door slowly and frank handed him a box of always maxi pads and a box of tampax supers. He closed the door again and sorted himself out. Emerging once again to make his morning coffee.

Slowly the other guys woke up and proceeded to get coffee and sit in the main area. Matt being next, then Ray, and Mikey waking up last. The bus was pretty silent as the five men enjoyed copious amounts of coffee.

"Uh, hey mikes," Gerard awkwardly broke the silence, "do you have any painkillers?" He said into his mug.

"Why do you need..oh" Mikey stopped himself when he cam to the realization that his brother had begun shark week.

"What? Why does he need it?" Ray asked obliviously.

"I got my period this morning," Gerard mumbled loud enough for the guys to hear.

"Oh no," rays eyes bulged at the realization of what was happening, "what do you need? Painkillers are in the cabinet, I could get you a hot water bottle, are you hungry? I'll make you food..."

"Okay mr mom," laughed Matt, "he's not dying."

"Still.."

Ray got up and boiled some water to put in a plastic bottle for his menstruating friend. He also got him a snack of two bagles with Nutella. 

"You're sure you don't need anthing else?" Ray asked concerned once Gerard had finished the bagels.

"I'm sure, the Advil is kicking in so I should be fine now," Gerard reassured the man who was now playing mom.

"Do you want us to cancel the show tonight?" He suggested.

"Ray I've played shows with cramps before, plenty of artists have, it's really not a big deal," he smiled.

"I'll never understand how you do this," Ray shook his head, "people with uterus' are super fucking tough."


	5. Hotel horror

"Thank you, good night," Gerard closed the show. Him and the rest of the band walked off stage.

He then went back to the dressing room to get some Advil, it was the worst day of his cycle and the cramps had been really hitting him at the end of the show.

"Gerard," frank said warily as he entered the room, "what pills are those? I thought you quit."

"It's nothing frank, it's just Advil," he groaned.

"You're not lying to me, are you?" Frank pressed.

"No, take a look if you want," he said, tossing the bottle at his friend.

"Okay, I believe you," frank nodded sceptically, "just be ready at the van in 10 minutes, okay?"

"Yup," he mumbled.

The band hopped into the tight van and drove to the hotel they were staying at. Gerard slowly helped carry in suitcases and checked in, once they were up in their hotel rooms he flopped onto the bed. It was organized for him and frank to share one bed, Ray and Bob in the other, and Mikey on the cot.

"Gerard, you should really get ready for bed," Ray bugged, he lifted his head and realized that his friends had all changed into their pyjamas. 

"Yeah okay, I'm just gonna have a shower," he said, gathering his pyjamas and toiletries bag.

"You're taking a shower? Man are you feeling alright?" Mikey joked.

"Yeah I'm fine," he assured his brother, "just feeling up for a shower, okay?" 

Gerard then shut the bathroom door behind him and had a quick shower, he then stuck the thickest pad he had to his underwear and took some more Advil. He tried his best to hide the discarded pad and wrappers underneath loads of toilet paper in the bin. He didn't exactly want the guys to see it, he also didn't want them to know he was bleeding, it always made him feel more dyphoric when other people knew. The other guys would also treat him differently when they were aware that he was on the rag. For this, he was doing his best to hide it.

He came back out in his Star Wars pyjamas and got into his and Frank's bed, "ready to turn out the lights, dude?" Frank asked.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Mikey, hit the lights," frank demanded dramatically.

Once the lights were off he closed his eyes and quickly found a comfortable position, soon drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Gerard was woken up by a sharp pain in his abdomen, after a minute of where-the-fuck-am-I, (realizing he was in a hotel and not held captive), he groaned and sat up to go use the bathroom. As he pushed himself up, he looked back down at the white sheets. 

"Shit," he muttered, seeing a large red smear where he had slept.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked.

"Nothing, just, uh, hit my toe," he hurried, trowing the blankets back to cover the stain. He rushed to the bathroom to assess the damage.

Of course, (like every other time), his heavy flow had leaked off the back of the pad, onto his pants, and onto the bed he was sharing with his best friend. He quickly changed and put his soiled clothes in a bag, soon emerging fully clothed.

"Hey Gerard,can you wake frank up? We have to leave in an hour and he's still asleep," Mikey said, grabbing his suitcase and bringing it out to the elevator.

"Yeah," Gerard called back. He bit his nails, hoping frank wouldn't see the other side of the bed.

"Frankie, wake up," he shook him, "c'mon, you gotta wake up."

Finally he rolled over and dramatically ripped the blankets off, exposing the red stain Gerard had created that night. 

"Gerard," he said shakily, " where did that blood come from."

"Uhh," he froze.

"Gerard tell what happened," he said with a slight panic.

"Uh, I uh, you see..." He stuttered, clamming up and fidgeting, "I uh, I'm kinda having my time of the month and I kinda bled on the bed last night," he started to cry, "but you weren't supposed to pull back the sheets, you weren't supposed to know, but that's why I was taking Advil yesterday, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he warily tried to comfort him, "you did nothing wrong."

He sobbed harder and sank to the floor, "I hate this I hate it so much, I'm I guy this isn't supposed to happen to me, it makes me so mad, I just want to take testosterone but it will ruin my voice, I can't take birth control because it will make me fat, I just can't do this anymore."

"If you want to go on testosterone I'll support that," he patted his shoulder.

"No, I don't really want to, I don't even know why I said that," he sighed.

"Okay, well, I should get dressed, the guys are waiting outside," he walked over to the bathroom, "and remember, I'm always here for you, you can tell me anything."

"Do you think you could maybe not tell the guys that I'm...you know," he asked awkwardly.

"Sure thing," frank assured, closing the bathroom door behind him.


End file.
